Teamerz' Revenge
Teamerz' Revenge (For People 13+, Teamerz POV) Heh... those idiots... Zathsu and that dumb female Teamerz driving me out the castle. I see it in the distance. Puh, I could easily beat them if they didn't ambush me. Stupid potatomancy and stuff. Argh... time to go to the castle... and wreak my havoc upon those two fools. Hehehehhe... Zathsu is going to be shaking with fear once I'm done with this.... time to go in. I walked up to the door and knocked on it. I heard commotion inside, this was going to be fun. "Hello? Who is there?" asked Zathsu. "Um, hello? Is there anybody there?" Zathsu started to open the door, so I charged in. "Wait, who is- WH*" I charged into the female Teamerz and shoved her in the wall. Zathsu summoned 6 potato golems, but I wasn't worried. What can Zathsu do to me anyway? "How are you back? We will destroy you!" cried the female Teamerz. We battled for a while... the female Teamerz was pushing me out... how was this possible?!?!? At the last second, I turned and shoved the female Teamerz out. She tried to come back, but I shut the door and locked it, just in time to be punched 5 times in the face by a potato golem. "Your stupid potatomancy can do nothing, Zathsu!" I opened my mouth 9001% wide and ate all the golems. She turned and ran, but I knew the castle way better, and so I got Zathsu cornered. "M-Master... I-... I'm sorry... I didn't mean" Zathsu began, but I took hold of her throat and didn't let go. "Did you really think you could beat me? You pathetic servant. I am more then 200x stronger, much more, and I could snap your neck in a second." I replied. Zathsu just looked so helpless. Hehehehe... this is going to be fun... "Mas...tear... let go..." heaved Zathsu, trying to breathe. "Nope, not letting go. That female Teamerz is not coming back, by the way. You sure made a mistake in trying." "Mas.... er... Te...made... can't... bre..." I held on. Who was Zathsu joking around with. Even the thought of defeating me was foolish. They had already destroyed my statues that I placed surrounding the castle, I'm going to make Zathsu rechisel them all over again after this, and instead of giving her a whistle, im giving her a butter knife to do it. That would be satisfying to watch. Zathsu had stopped talking, and her eyes closed. I dragged Zathsu's unconsious body into the prison room, and lay her in the cell. I chained Zathsu with all the ropes and chains I had, and closed the door. I will go back in there tomorrow. -The Next Day- Time to check. I opened the door and found Zathsu crying. I stepped toward Zathsu, and she stopped when she saw me. "Hello again, Zathsu. How's life? Or a better question, how's it going in there?" I asked. Zathsu looked up at me. "T-Teamerz, Master, I... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do it, please don't hurt me." Oh boy, was Zathsu thinking I would spare her? I walked toward Zathsu, and turned away. "Master, what are you doing?" I pulled out my sword. It's a good thing I can revive people at my will. I turned toward Zathsu, and without a sound, plunged it into her stomach. "Wha- Master!" Zathsu stared at me in shock and horror, and I laughed. Then, Zathsu dropped down and died. "Som Zathsu, have you learned yet?" I had just revived Zathsu. If Zathsu ever did this again, I swear... Then again, Zathsu is probably smart enough to never do this again. "I'm sorry Master... I'm so sorry, please don't hurt me, please." I felt kind of bad, but what Zathsu did to be deserved one more punishment. I sighed and stroked Zathsu's hair, Zathsu got cheerful and seemed to be enjoying it. "Alright, Zathsu. Just one more." "One more what?" "You'll see..." -Later, at night- A knock. Was it the female Teamerz? I looked from the observatory and saw TBOO-Y. What the hell was he- I forgot... He was supposed to come over for the night, as we don't talk a lot. "Hi Teamerz. Oh, hi Zathsu." "Welcome. You kinda arrived just on time, Zathsu is making sammiches. You want anything, you just ask Zathsu here." TBOO-Y asked Zathsu for soup, she gave it to him and we ate our dinner while talking about stuff. "It's time for Scheep. I'm going to ask the Tacocats to come to my room again." announced Zathsu. "We don't need that. TBOO schleeps in the guest room, the Tacocats can schleep in MY room." I said. Zathsu suddenly grew afraid. "M-Master, don't hurt them, please." "I'm not using my room for tonight." TBOo-Y looked at me and said, "Then where are you going to schleep?" "Oh, IM going to schleep, with Zathsu." Zathsu backed away, scared, and I watched as she went up to her room. "Teamerz... not again..." I chuckled and waved TBOO-Y as I ascended to Zathsu's room. Category:Canon Category:Storyline